


"R" and "H"

by NibansenjiXKimagurePrince



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Passion, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NibansenjiXKimagurePrince/pseuds/NibansenjiXKimagurePrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first short story I have ever written with such... content. I'm excited to start this project! For my "R"~<br/>Ryusei and Haruhi, a now graduated high school couple, have been together for 2 years, and have decided it was time to kick things into gear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"R" and "H"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ricky~](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ricky%7E).



(So, this is a sex filled one shot of two of my characters, written for my boyfriend. :D I hope you enjoy this, all my readers!)

 

"R-Ryusei!" 

 

(Work in progress)

 


End file.
